


Not Without Trying (Rain)

by axoxtxhxh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axoxtxhxh/pseuds/axoxtxhxh
Summary: I started writing a LevixreaderxReiner love triangle chaptered story and it’s actually my first chapter, but also works as a one shot. I’m nowhere near being done with the whole story, but I do have some nice little chunks I can post. Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Not Without Trying (Rain)

What a nightmare Y/N thought as she pushed harder through the thick mud, her boots getting harder and harder to pull out the more they walked. She could barely remember how she got here. Shivering in her cloak and light jacket, they weren’t expecting the heavy rains to pick up this quickly. She turned back looking at the only soldier she should be able to see, Reiner.

At least he was big enough to wade through the mud, she thought. She was the one who volunteered to search out the furthest knowing a thunderstorm was coming. She wasn’t too worried because she knew there weren’t many titans out in this area. She had chosen Reiner to come with because if something did happen, she would need someone big enough to get them out. However, the rain wasn’t supposed to start getting bad until much later, but now that the sun was going down and their feet were getting stuck in the ground, she realized they needed a plan. And fast. The dropping temperatures weren’t helping.

What a great Captain I am, she continued worrying. Get lost and freeze to death with a cadet. Wonderful. She had worked so hard to make Captain and work alongside Levi, Hange, and Erwin for so long. She was different from the three of them though. None of it came easy to her. She wasn’t brave, she wasn’t smart, she didn’t really have much talent at all. She was a hard worker and always tried her best. Even if her best got her lost in a storm.

She took one more look behind her to see how he was doing. They had been walking by foot, the horses needing a break from pushing through the thick mud, for nearly an hour now. She shivered, pulling her soaked coat a little tighter.

“What’s the plan, captain?” Reiner called shakily from behind her. Even he was starting to quiver with the cold. They both knew they only had a short amount of time before they were in complete darkness and big trouble following that.

“There should be a cabin not far from here,” She called. “It used to be an old safe house for scouts.” She squinted her eyes trying to see further in the distance, not actually sure just how far this cabin would be or even exactly where they were. After a couple more minutes of walking, she noticed a darkness up ahead.

“Up there!” she pointed and Reiner let out a small sigh, picking up his pace clearly excited to be almost out of the cold. The rain falling was nearly blinding, but after a couple minutes, they were at the front door of the cabin, pushing open the door. Looking around, their faces fell.

“When did you say this was last used?” Reiner questioned. They both stepped in a little further.

“Honestly,” She started, “Way before me. I think even before--” In the darkness of the cabin Y/N walked right into a spiderweb and started shouting while flailing her arms around. “Reiner! Get it off! It’s all over me!” He tried wiping her face, but her arms kept swatting him out of the way.

“Hold… still… Captain...hold…” He rumbled. “Y/N!” Finally, he grabbed her arms and forced them to her sides until he could see her face. The little bit of moonlight shining through the open front door lit up her face. He picked off any little pieces of spiderweb that he could see and looked at her. “All gone,” he chuckled lightly, “I didn’t realize you were scared of spiders.”

“Just the webs, really.” Y/N said with a shrug. The horses made a noise outside and Y/N turned to the door, “I’ll get the horses somewhere warm.” As she walked towards the door, she felt a pull at her belt.

“I can do that. How about you find something useful for us in here.” He motioned to the room.

“There should be a small stable around the back,” she said already searching for a light in the cabin. And Reiner was out the door. Y/N looked around the cabin with the small lantern she had. There were some candles she was able to light to give the cabin a glow bright enough to look around.

A bed in the back corner with a layer of dust covering it at least half and inch thick, a tiny fireplace next to that with a couple pots and a kettle, a chair to the right of that. On the other side of the cabin was a tiny kitchen with an even tinier table. Not much, but it’s only for the night and the fireplace should offer some sort of warmth. She set off to light the fireplace and see about using the kettle to heat up some tea. Surely there had to be some tea in the cabinets.

She moved to the open cabin door and filled a kettle up with some rainwater and began heating it over the now lit fireplace. Digging in the cabinets, she wasn’t as lucky. She did manage to find some black tea, which was quite a rare find, but nothing in the way of food.

With a gust of wind, the cabin door banged against the wall as Reiner walked in. “Whoa!” He exclaimed pulling the door away from the wall to get it closed. After a couple tries he got it to latch closed. “The horses are good,” He knocked the excess mud off of his boots, “There was some old hay left there that they might eat. I think they were just happy to be out of the rain.” After failing to get all the mud off his boots, he settled with taking them off at the door.

“They are better off than we are. Nothing to eat in here.” She sighed. “I did manage to find some tea though.”

“You think it will be clear by morning?” Reiner questioned looking through the window.

“I certainly hope so.” The tea kettle started whistling and Y/N ran over to get it off the heat. “Someone should get sent out to get us if not.” Setting out two cups, she started getting the tea ready. Loud coughs started behind her and she turned quickly to see what was happening. Reiner had hopped on the dust-coated bed and created a huge puff of filth that swirled around his head.

“This,” cough, cough, “is so…” cough, “disgusting.” He waved his hand in front of his face trying to clear the air. “Are people expected to sleep on this?” he coughed out.

“It’s not so bad, “Y/N laughed bringing over the tea. “We will have to pat the dust out of it, but it sure beats the floor.” She said sitting on the floor, “We will be fine.” She looked at the fire and warmed her hands which allowed Reiner to hide the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks.

Did she say we? He thought. As in, WE will sleep on the bed. Together? He shook it off. No way, there’s a chair in the opposite corner. He will definitely be on the chair. That seems like a better option either way. He coughed again.

“This fire really isn’t helping how cold it is, huh?” Y/N shifted trying to get warm.

“I’m feeling warmer,” Reiner quietly added watching her rub her hands together. He noticed how long and slender her arms were. She wasn’t too slender though. She was one of the taller members of the survey corps and he liked that. His eyes travelled down her waist and onto her hips. Yeah, she had a nice amount of curves. He watched as she reached towards the fire to shift around the wood, eyes moving back up her waist. He tried to look away, but could only manage a couple slow blinks and continued watching her.

“Well that makes one of us,” She smiled and his heart started beating a bit faster. It never occurred to him that she always wore her hair tied back. Walking through the storm filled her hair with water leaving her hair wet and falling loose, drips of water rolling down her neck. Reiner followed one of the drops as it rolled over her collarbone.

“You look pretty.” He said lost in a daze. Y/N quickly looked at him. He nearly shrieked and tried to correct himself. “I mean you look warm-- I mean, no, it. IT looks warm. Damn it! The fire… the fire looks pretty warm…Fuck.” Y/N laughed quietly watching him bury his face in his hands. “I’m just going to pat this off in the other corner.” He grabbed the blankets off the top of the bed and walked to the kitchen and hung it on a line. He found a stick to use to release the dust and began hitting until the dust started coming out. Hoping he would choke to death on it.

Why am I thinking like this? He thought. She is a captain. Not that he couldn’t think about her. In fact, he thought about her quite a bit. He took a quick glance her way and saw her take a small sip of tea. She was rather remarkable. She was the smartest next to Hange and the toughest next to Levi. He had heard that she was also second when it came to strategizing. Regardless of her position, she was much more approachable than all of them. Since she had been in the survey corps for quite a while, she spent more time with the cadets. After being promoted, most of her time was spent with the other captains. So she was much older than Reiner, but not too much older, he assured himself.

He couldn’t get himself to look away from her. She did look really pretty trying to keep herself warm. Reiner could help her get warm if he just sat next to her. No, no no. I can’t think about this.  
“So, do you have any siblings?” Y/N’s voice called over from the fire place breaking Reiner out of his thoughts. He looked over and she was getting up off of the floor and walking towards him.

“Uhh, me? No.“ He looked away from her as she sat at the tiny kitchen table across from him. “I have a cousin, but Bertoldt is the closest thing to a brother.”

“You two are close,” she took a sip of her tea, “That’s really nice.”

“What about you?” He said trying to keep the conversation going.

“I have a lot of siblings.” She laughed. “Lots of girls. Two sisters and a younger brother.” Reiner looked over at her.

“I always wanted a sister,” he revealed. Y/N smiled at him. She looked at his eyes and saw how even thinking about a younger sister made his eyes twinkle a little. He smiled back at her. She could imagine him being a really great older brother. He may be annoying, just like all the younger cadets, but she could definitely see his desire to take care of people benefiting a younger sister. She noticed herself falling into a daydream and quickly jumped up.

“I’m so sorry!” She put her cup down and stood up, “Let me finish dusting the blankets and you sit with your tea.” She took the stick from his hand and pushed him to the chair she was sitting in while she picked up his patting. After a couple of hits, she realized there wasn’t any dust left in the blankets. “Huh, I guess you finished.” She picked up the blankets and carried them over to the bed and laid them out so they could use them. When she turned around, Reiner was putting both empty mugs into the sink. He walked over as Y/N took off her boots.

“We should probably get some sleep.” They both said in unison. They laughed at their similar thoughts. Y/N started taking off her jacket. Reiner noticed how nicely her shirt fit and how tightly it hugged her curves.

“Uh… I can—I can take the chair,” Reiner stuttered and looked toward the chair across from the bed, clearly too small for him.

“Nonsense!” Y/N snapped. “We’re trying to stay warm here.” She started unbuttoning her shirt and Reiner quickly looked away.

“The uh… the fire is already really warm,” He motioned at the slowly dying fire, “You can even keep the blankets.”

Y/N laughed, shirt fully unbuttoned revealing an even tighter tank top underneath. “This is why you would make a great brother.” She pulled her shirt off the rest of the way and began unbuttoning her pants, “But don’t be stupid. That fire is dying and we don’t have any more wood. Plus, our clothes are soaked. Once you take them off and sit on that chair, you will freeze.”

Reiner could barely bring himself to look at her or breathe. His eyes were wide as he leaned over the fireplace. Take off our clothes? Like, all of them?? Y/N could tell he was uncomfortable.

“Look…” she walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm, “I know it’s not ideal and it might seem a little awkward.”

“Ideal?” He looked at her, questioning, trying not to imagine anything.

“Yes, but I promise you, it won’t matter once we’re both warm.” She pulled him over to the bed. They both sat down. “I promise, I won’t even look.” She covered her eyes so all he could see was the big smile she had on her face. The light from the dying fire was dancing on her skin. The orange glow creating shadows along her jawline that he wanted to touch and trace down her long neck all the way to—

“O—okay… Um,” He broke away from his thoughts and started removing his jacket, then shirt and finally his pants. He laid down, covering himself with the blanket.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Y/N wondered. Reiner noticed her take a peek through her fingers just to check and laughed.

“Yes, you can look.” She smiled down at him, stood up and without pause, took off her tank top to reveal only her bra underneath then took off her pants. Reiner let out an inaudible gasp, but this time he couldn’t look away. He watched as Y/N climbed over him to get to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers and letting out a small shiver.

“You warm yet?” she asked. Reiner tried to find the words, but nothing came out. “I’m kidding. Obviously, it’s still cold.” She adjusted the blankets next to him. “Do you mind if I hug you from behind?”

“I—uh… I mean... if we—you…” He stumbled over his words, “If… you need…”

“Relax…” Y/N turned her body to face Reiner, “It’s half the reason I am behind you. You youngins. “She chuckled. “I won’t have any idea what’s happening in your pants… Well, your pants are on the floor, aren’t they?” She laughed. “I’m only hear for your warmth and what little I have to share with you.” She put her arm around Reiner’s waist and he felt himself tense up immediately. “You weren’t lying, you really are warm.” She held tightly and all Reiner could think about was her body pressed up against his back.

How can she just lay in bed with me like this? Half-naked?! She’s half-naked. Oh God, she is half-naked touching me. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Reiner couldn’t think about anything except their bodies pressed against each other. He was starting to feel very thankful she thought to sleep behind him.

“Reiner?” Y/N broke the silence. “I have something I have to tell you.”

“oh—okay,” he nervously replied.

“I peeked.” She told.

“Huh?”

“When you were taking off your shirt earlier. I said I wouldn’t look, but I did.” It was silent until Reiner started laughing, his body shaking in her arms.

“That’s it?” His laughing slowing down. “It’s okay.”

“Oh good,” Y/N sighed. “I felt the need to be honest with you.”

“That’s admirable.” He felt her snuggle into the blankets more.

“Reiner?”

“Yes?” Pause.

“Good night.”

“Good night Y/N.” She pulled him in a little tighter.

She had to give herself a little pat on her back. Laying here in this bed in a cold room isn’t so bad having Reiner next to her. She could have asked to have Connie with her and they would both be freezing. Reiner was much bigger than her and seemed to have an endless supply of body heat. She took a deep breath, breathing him in. There was the faintest hint of his sweat. He smells really good, she thought. Why is it always the ones you never expect to smell so good? She wrapped her arm a little tighter around him, moving her arm to rest on his left arm.

She wasn’t lying when she said she had peeked at him, what she failed to mention was how much she enjoyed the peek. Reiner was tall and had a great build. She had definitely noticed him before, but they don’t have much time for relationships. Plus, he was much younger than her, but he honestly didn’t look it. She had to remind herself why her arm was around him and it wasn’t for the reason she had hoped. Trying to push back her own lustful thoughts, she closed her eyes, forcing herself to be tired. Resisting the urge to nuzzle her entire face into his back, she settled for her forehead and fell asleep.

Reiner felt Y/N press her nose into his back and realized she had fallen asleep. Her skin was so soft and it did feel warmer with them touching. He could feel her breath on his neck and back each time she breathed. And just as quickly as he tensed with her touch, he felt his body relax. He leaned back into her arms with an odd feeling of security. He moved his hand so it rested on hers. Slowly, he felt himself drift further into relaxation and then finally off to sleep.

…..

The sun started rising around 7am which caused Y/N to start stirring, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. She felt so comfortable resting on her warm pillow. She pulled it a little closer and it started moving, pulling her closer. She quickly opened her eyes trying to figure out why her pillow was moving at all. Reiner was gradually waking up as well. He was laying on his back with his arms around Y/N while she lay cuddled to his side, her head on his chest. It took them a while to realize what was happening before they both shot up.

“We were cuddling,” she said, confused. Then climbed out of the bed and slowly backed away.

“No we weren’t!” Reiner shockingly refusing.

“You’re really going to try and deny it?” Y/N gestured towards the bed, an obvious tone in her question. When Reiner didn’t say anything, she rolled her eyes. Reiner stood up. He was staring at her. He was still shirtless, in his underwear with his pants on the floor, revealing his muscular legs. While she searched for their clothes, she noticed him staring and realized he was gawking at her chest, still in her bra. “Oh grow up!” She threw his shirt at him and searched for her tank top.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never…” He mumbled, pulling his shirt over his head. Y/N found her tank top and was putting that on as well.

“Never what?” She questioned, confused where he was going. He pulled on his pants, buckling as he tried to explain.

“You know…” Y/N’s eyebrows drew together having no idea what he was talking about. “This…” he indicated waving his hand up and down at her body. Her eyes slowly searching back and forth trying to understand what he was getting at.

“Had sex?” She said a little too excitedly with wide eyes waiting for his confirmation that she guessed correctly.

“Well—I… I meant more,” more gesturing and hand waving at her, “seen… a woman… naked, but yeah,” He nodded hesitantly, “had sex.” Her eyes opened even wider and she followed him as he crossed the room to get his boots, sitting in the chair to put them on.

“You’ve never had sex?” This was the conversation she liked. She sat on the bed forgetting about getting dressed, continuing to question him. “You’re young, but you’re not that young. How old are you? 18? 19?”

“20,” he zipped up his boots.

“20 and you’ve never had sex?” She thought out loud and quickly realized how judgmental she sounded and tried to correct it. “It’s not bad, I didn’t have sex until I was 23.” She shrugged, disclosing the information so he didn’t feel uncomfortable. “I’m just a little surprised.”

“I’ve been training to be a soldier for a long time,” he stood up looking for her shirt so she could continue getting dressed. “I guess I just didn’t have time for a girlfriend.” He handed over her shirt and she put it on.

“Wait! You’ve never even had a girlfriend?” Again, she tried to correct herself. “I’m sorry, it’s just really hard for me to believe. You’ve kissed someone before though, right?” Reiner looked at her, handing Y/N her boots, his mouth open trying to explain, his shoulders mid-shrug. Y/N’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh! Reiner!” She took her boots from him, her mouth agape and eyes following him as he walked back and sat on the chair. Once he was facing her, she smiled and shook her head while pulling on her boots. “You definitely took last night like a champ then. Sorry, I was trying to be playful, but it was probably terrifying.”

“It wasn’t too bad,” he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and they stayed like this until they heard a splintering crack and both their expressions turned to concern looking around to see what it was. Reiner flew back with an, “Oh fu…” as the chair he sat on collapsed into a pile of wood under him.

“Reiner!” Y/N jumped up and ran over to see if he was okay. He erupted in a loud, hearty laugh, holding his stomach trying to contain his laughter. Y/N smiled at him and started to laugh with him, enjoying the sound of his amusement filling the cabin. She reached down for his hand, pulling him up. “And you wanted to sleep on that.”

It was only about 10 minutes later that Levi arrived, opening the cabin door searching for them.

“Oh good.” He stepped into the cabin further. “You guys are here.” They were both sitting on the bed in the corner and stood up when Levi walked in. “Are you ready?”

They made their way out of the cabin to where Levi left his horse. The rain had stopped, but the mud hadn’t quite dried out completely.

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to bring more than one horse so we are going to have to double up. We can come back later for the other horses when the terrain is a little clearer.” Levi informed them. “Reiner, you can take this horse and Y/N, you can ride with me.”

“I don’t mind Y/N riding with me,” Reiner interjected as he climbed up on the horse.

“Are you some kind of idiot?” Levi narrowed his eyes a little. “I wasn’t basing my choice off of your comfort. That horse doesn’t need to be carrying two giants. It makes much more sense for Y/N to ride with me.”

“Do I need to remind both of you that I haven’t eaten since yesterday’s breakfast?” Y/N interrupted. She reached for Levi’s hand and sat behind him. “And in the three years of knowing each other, I have never skipped dinner.”

“Is that why you won’t stop growing?” Levi related as he started riding back towards the base.

“Aww, your jealousy is showing?” Y/N laughed.

“Tch.” Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out a bread roll and handed it to her. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed the roll.

“Levi!” She smelled the roll, eyes rolling back at the smell. “You do care about me.” She ripped the roll in half.

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Levi slowed the horse down to Reiner. “I know how you get when you’re hungry.”

“Reiner!” Y/N looked back at him and handed him the other half of her roll.

“Thanks!” He took it and finished it off in two bites.

“Let’s go.” Levi turned and led the way with Reiner following behind.


End file.
